A variety of door hooks exist today. Door hooks that hang over the door are some of the most popular due to the convenience of not having to drill into the door. Hooks such as these range from simple one sided J-configuration hooks to hooks with multiple compartments and attachment hooks. Although a variety of different types of hooks exist, not many are very appealing to the eye and lack the ability to be customized to an individual's décor. Some door hooks certainly have been made with decorative purposes in mind, but none of them have the ability to interchange the decoration components. The custom designs are simply embedded into the hook or are permanently attached into the hook. This limits the user's ability to customize the existing door hooks.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems. The present invention is a double sided over-the-door hook that has the ability to be customized. With the present invention, the user is able to attach custom knobs and the like to personalize the door hooks. For example, individuals with polished wood furniture will be able to utilize knobs of similar quality and color to match the décor of their houses. The knobs are also used as additional hooks. In other words, the knobs will function as secondary hooks for holding up accessories, such as bath robes and towels, when the primary hooks are being used.